


HtNDitPoaD

by KittieMitties



Series: How to Not Die in the Presence of a Dragon [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: AU, Gen, Link being Link, Volga is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny human fending off intruders is not what Volga expected to wake up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

The not-so distant sounds of battle draw Volga from the heart of his fiery domain towards the shrieking Bokoblins. When he arrives it’s to the sight of a Hylian soldier, sword drawn against the hoard, a considerable portion of which lay dead at his feet already. They look up at the sound of his beating wings; the momentary distraction is enough for the boy to take the rest of them out with alarming precision.

Only when the last one has slumped to the ground does Volga land, staring hard as the boy sheaths his sword and turns to face him. He does not attack. His face is kind and calm and _young_. There’s fire in his eyes, a hunger for adventure much stronger than he’s seen in any human his age.

As the silence drags and the boy does not flee, Volga's frustration mounts. He growls, beats his wings, thumps his tail, even spits a few small fireballs at his feet. Not so much as a flinch.

He snarls, _enough is enough_ , and shoves his snout into the boy's stomach. The boy stumbles, hands shoot forward, and Volga yanks his head back, but those hands hold tight and suddenly he’s staring at the boy dangling precariously from the end of his snout, some 15 feet off the ground. The only reaction he receives is a wide, pleased smile.

He snorts, abruptly turns and stomps towards the blur of the Kingdom in the distance, taking small satisfaction in the boy's struggles to hold on. He stops at the neck of Hyrule Field, where he unceremoniously dumps his cargo into the grass and nudges him none too gently towards the castle walls.

He doesn’t look back as he takes to the sky and heads for home, and hopes he can get the smell of Hylian out of his nose.


	2. Forbidden Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kid's too nice for his own good

The scent comes out, but is not forgotten.

Volga finds that out three weeks later, when he catches a faint trail and follows it farther than he’d like into his territory. He touches down in a clearing where the scent is strongest. Stalking through the grass, he stares bewildered as the boy sets bundles of supplies by the treeline.

Anger bubbles up in his throat, steam billowing from under his scales. _How dare he!_ His eyes are slits as he bares his fangs _How dare he go traipsing through his territory!_ He stomps through the campsite, pushes into the boy’s space and growls in warning. Whatever fear he hoped to instill is not there, just that same accursed sunny grin as the boy recognises his seething visitor. Volga wonders idly if his face will tear open.

His attention is drawn to the boy shuffling around in his belongings. He eyes him carefully until he whips back around- _really, who turns their back on a dragon_ \- with a bulging canvas bag held aloft in one hand. He drops cross-legged to the ground in front of him and releases the drawstring. As the material sags, the contents reveal themselves to be an assortment of crystal and precious gems. Upon closer inspection, he recognises nearly all of them; fragments of gleaming diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds bigger than the boy’s fists, vivid tears of amber and plum, rocky sphered crystals peppered with glowing pink, and three large chunks of Skulltula Gold. He can’t ignore that the majority comes from areas of land he’s unable to get to himself.

Leveling his gaze, he watches him as he closes the bag and pushes it slowly towards him, removes any contact with it. Scooting backwards a fraction, his hands never leave Volga’s sight.

_Clever boy._

Volga stares him down in silence. He chuffs and creeps closer to the bag, pinches the top in his maw and drags it the remaining distance towards himself. He lays with a huff onto the grass and tucks the bag under the ridge of his chest plate, though his eyes still do not leave the boy. After a bout of mutual silence, the boy rises and once again busies himself with setting up; Volga pretends not to notice the quick glances he's cast as he does so.

* * *

That night is almost brutally cold for the time of year, judging by the vapour that hangs around his bulk. He can’t feel it himself, no, but the boy is quaking on the other side of the doused firepit. It’s too risky to keep it lit, so he huddles in his flimsy bedding and somehow manages to- not quietly- stay asleep.

After one too many pitiful noises, Volga lumbers closer to the boy, until he can huff warm air over his pinched face. The boy bolts upright with a yell. Volga lays back down in body-warmed grass and jerks his head to his side.

He's getting used those smiles rather quickly, he thinks, as the boy drags himself over to settle inside his heat. He's not sure this is a good idea.

_He gave you his supper._

Yes, on top of the offering. Despite his silent insistence, Volga could hear his stomach growling in protest. The boy curls at his side and smiles up at him. He lets his wing curl over his small frame, pleased to see colour returning to his face.

_These Hylians are much too soft._

Volga watches as he drifts off again, continuing his vigilance into morning.

* * *

When the boy wakes, it’s with a yawn and a wide stretch. Volga lifts his head from the ground and snuffles at him in greeting; it’s answered with sleepy upturned lips and a wave. As he busies himself with breakfast, Volga takes the opportunity to shake out his stiff limbs, weariness beginning to settle in his bones. He continues his watch while the boy makes and serves the food, and again while he packs up his belongings.

He makes a noise low in his throat when the boy starts off back to Hyrule. He turns back and looks sheepishly to where Volga has stashed the bag of crystals. Volga stares before huffing, nudging the boy and his belongings in their entirety up onto his snout and rises gently to the sky, towards the field.

They land where the forest nestles up against the kingdom's outer wall. When the boy slides from his snout, he's glowing from head to toe. He leans forward onto Volga's head, breathless laughter comes in spurts past his grinning lips. He pushes his nose gently to the boy's chest, then his cheek, towards the gates he can see from their spot in the tall grass. He goes slowly, looking back more than once. As he leaves, Volga attributes the sudden pang of cold to sleep deprivation.

Next timetime, he decides, they'll both stay in the mountain; it's really the safest option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really just a proper fleshing out of this thing over here,
> 
> http://kittiemitties.tumblr.com/post/116676345778/httyd-ish-au-where-they-meet-outside-of-battle
> 
> Here's hoping my motivation lets me stay with it.


End file.
